The last of karak Ankor
by Grogmar
Summary: A story about the last of karak-a-karaz ,the last great stonghold and the Dwarves in the last moment of the world before the end the whole city is telported to the crystal mountians of eqeustria.-up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**The last of Karak Ankor**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters or the ponies **

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beggining**

**The beggining of the Dwarvish people began as a savages in caves trying to survive in the southern mountians of the World Edge Mountian range against the other predator, until they started using flint tools to hunt allowing them to really start to delve for the precious metal and gems they coveted so much. The dwarves grew within the first Great Stronghold of Karak-eight-Peaks and Karak Azgal, until there was no more room and started to slowly migrate north following the veins of ore, and gems establishing mines, strongholds and outpost until the whole of the mountians were apart of the empire of Karak Ankor or The Everlasting Realm. It was when The Ancestor God of the Dwarves, Grungi and Valaya. Came to the dwarfs warning of a great cataclysm that will engulf the world, so Grugni taught the dwarves to protect themselves by delving into the earth for protection. When the cataclysm finally started the dwarves were hunkered in the mighty hold, and mines awaiting for the waves of pure energy to stop, when it finally did the dwarfs found the surface to be littered with terrifying monsters roaming in warbands, but dwarves were not defenseless against the these terrors Grugni had taught them how to make magical runes and weapons to help slay monsters. After awhile the dwarfs killing the chaos corupted beings in the mountians and met another race the elves whom they allied against the beastmen it was the evles who closed the portal while Grimnir ,the son of Grugni went to the poles to hold back the tides of demons he was never found again. The elves stayed allies for many years til Malakath the Witch King deceived the dwarfs causing a horrible war called the War of the Beard to witch afterwards led to the golden age of the Karak Ankor. The good times were not to last however when a series of volcano's and earthquakes leading to a massive migration of Orks, Goblins, and Trolls into the mountians causing the Goblin wars destroying 5 Hold by the end of it. This cycle went on for 1000 years before the dwarfs discovered a new race called humans and saw an ally for fighting the orks stared teaching them how forge iron into fighting weapons to kill all their enemies. Then the humans rescued the high king Kurgan crateing a bond of friendship with humanity because a dwarf never forgets a grundge but he also never forgets his friends.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Karak AzuL had fallen by the might of waaaaagh grom whom had returned from hiding in the mountians swept all armies headed right for the karak and destroyed it it wasnt to late for at least some of the dwarfs, a longbeard by the name of Thori of the firebeards got news from the ranger scouts on the surface before the siege began and gathered as many as he could to escape into the secret tunnels, but most due to the stubborn nature of dwarfs stayed to fight to the last then within two weeks had fallen. The refugee group had to fight its way through the goblin stragglers that were left after the waaagh started

Thori Firebeard was a longbeard of 400 years with a red gold braided beard that went to his waiste with a rune Hammer of the Firebeard clan and was the leader of what was left of the dwarves at Karak Azul after the hold was finally overrun by the accursed Grobi and Urk. Luckily he managed to get many of his family, friends, supplies to rebuild elsewhere. He had seperated the the dwarfs into groups by what they do as a job or by clan. The world had fallen into disaray since the fall of karak azul, in five years many kingdoms had fallen mostly the border princes and the out lineing settlements of man nothing major since grom lost interest in "da puny humies who couldnt stand againzt me waaaaagh"in favor of a huge fight in the chaos wastes this actually made thori like grom even a little bit because your most hated enemy fighting the demons of chaos instead of your people and then found out grom was constantly emptying many of the greenskins and trolls in the mountians for his waaagh. The rangers told the refugees that many towns and mines had been reclaimed by the other dwarf lords by order of the high king then renforced but thoris group by some unknown hand were guided to a new home.

Orid Stonehammer was the leader of the remaining warriors consisting of 125 ironbreakers and 200 warriors, 150 thunderers, 60 crossbowmen, 5 Runesmith with 4 apprentices each,and 45 hammerers. Foril Runebreaker was in charge of the smiths and engineers of about 20 smiths of several differant types, 18 brewers and their ales all in wagon pulled by others , and 46 engineers. The second to last group was made up of the mining clans that escaped the lower reaches in time numbered in the 300 to 350 range headed by an old friend Beal Cragbrow, The last was his wife Ulga who was leading the group of families that managed to escape the slaughter with only 600 men and 800 women, 400 beardlngs whom probably lost there parents to the waaaagh which saddened the refugees because of so few surviving but the clans were already taking in as many as possible the rest were being taught by ulga.

Thori himself was a warrior by skill for most of his life so taking care of his weapons or making a new one was no problem, his Dunegar was already a powerful warrior of much renoune back in Karak Azul and the surrounding country side for pushing back many of the blasted skaven invasions for about 100 years.

As the refugees traveled through the mountains near the vaults looking for a place to camp there was a purple flash of pure magic and from the feel of it the veterans knew the power of gods of chaos and they appeared in a dark forest so thick it would take days to treverse through that reminded Thori of the forest in Drakenwald without overbearing amount of dark magic in the air though there was a magic in the forest that felt like athel loren just alive. Thori sent the two rangers whom they met after traveling through the deadly mountian passes near Karak Azgal to scout ahead to find a place to build a new home and to rebuild their shattered lives, the rangers returned only 3 days later saying that the forest had many strange monsters like chicken with the body of a drake, a beast that had the body of a lion and wind with a scorpion tail, but the man thing that they talked about were that there was a area that were so lined with gems that they tripped on rubies and daimonds just 10 feet into the hilly valley to the amazement of everyone who almost didnt beleive it so the rangers led them there and to thori it was true and so beautiful that the miners actually started weeping at the abundance of resources so it was decided that this would be the of a new home of Karak Grung, (The Enduring Mine) and all the refugee's started work on the new Karak almost instantly.

30 years of constant work yeilded results of four levels of the newly named Karak Grung were completed and ready for living in aldeady the common dwarfs started to take up there trades again though the rangers still stayed topside to set up the new stone watch towers. The first level would be the barracks for the new 500 guards trained by Dunegar and the Hammerers now numbered 100 supported by 700 thunderers and crossbowmen, the Entrance and Clan Halls were made on the first depth. The second depth would be the Merchant stalls, the clan buisnesses, and another barracks though for the hammerers due to the Throne room where Thori would do the daily running of the hold was located there. The third depth would be the living areas for the carpenters, metal smiths, rope-wrights, candle makers, and the none clan miners, along with the Brewery stores, and the Feasting Halls. The final recently dug depth was the King, Royal Clan halls, Esteemed Guild Halls, Loremaster library which was already full of new scholars writing the dwarfs history and lore, and The ironbreaker Barracks so just in case something similar like the skaven tries anything the hold would be ready.

After about 15 years after founding of Karak Grung the dwarfs have been living well so well that 1357 new little beardling had been born which was amazing considering how slow the dwarfs reproduce. The population was already at 5000 Dwarves after 30 years. Since almost everyone was working and making money that was flowing through the hold. the Dwarves of Karak Grung prospered more than even back in Karak Azul. Thori's son Dunegar was the captain of the guard in the mines for 15 years with 350 Ironbreakers ,290 crossbowmen and thunderers each under his command, but there was a new problem, while digging into a new mine the miners met one of the native races of this new land they called home after observing the strange looking creatures whom were also sniffing out gem with vigor that Impressed the older miners, saw they looked like a upright what the manlings call dogs that stand and talk like sentient beings with almost as much greed to most dwarfs (which endeared them to the dwarfs), in fact many loved the dwarvish wares so much that they started trading with eachother to get more finely cut gems and mining practices for the raw materials in mass quanities that the dogs could get. Eventually most of these Daimond Dog started learning from the loremasters about dwarfen society, all but one espesially visious clan who actually started trying to raid the undergrounds roads between the clans of the Daimond Dog (the Wild Wolfs,and the Ruby Mutts being the closest)and the Hold so a military expedition was sent to attack drive those foolish bandits out.

The expedition was sucessful after two weeks of introding the clan of 200 to the end of an axe leaving only 20 to run into the hills making trade even more prosperous until they met a bug-like race that could change shape was met Thori found out about other races of animal like creatures called ponies. The most friendly according to the Chief of the Ruby Mutts, Emerald Burrower that the bandits were terrorizing the denizens of the nearest pony town called Ponyville. Dunegar and his friend Harkem were sent to kill those belligerant oafs and try to make contact with the ponies leaders to spread to new places and mine like the dwarves of old.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last of Karak Ankor**

**Disclaimer i do not own anypony or dwarf it belongs to game workshop and hasbro**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

**The last few weeks after the bandits were kicked out of the trade tunnels were good and profitable but thuri thought it was timefor the dwarves to be exposed to the race of pony kind to see if the ponies were as friendly as the daimond dogs said they were. The captian of the guard Dunegar Firebeard along with his friend Harkem of the engineer guild were to be sent as laisans and to destroy the remnants of the bandits.**

Dunegar was a Dwarf of great prowess being the captian of the guard and the heir to the now king Thori firebeard there were many expectations, Dunegar had the same hair as his father with silver braids into four beard braids, Two days ago his father sent him and Hakem irongear the engineer to search out the bandit dogs that were driven out of the new roads in between the hold and the other daimond dog clans, now they were terrorizing the ponies in this Ponyville place, so after hours of cleaning and sharpening his armour of Gromil plate-mail armour with a horned helmet and the Rune Axe of the Firebeards his ancestors Deturn Firebeards axe before the fall of Karak Azul, Harkem was ready for a fight. Dunegar's friend was always good with his pistols and being apart of the engineer guild had invented modifications for the pistol with some kind of spinning bullet holder to make a repeating pistol or as Harkem called it a revolver. The other mission was to make contact with the pony race so that dwarfs could get more trade and find out about the wider world and maybe new places to settle for if the mines were like this in many place like the daimond dogs said there would be a rush for more riches because of this thori appointed a dwarf by the name Marick morningstar to be the dwarf in charge of expiditions and colinization when the time came, this meant when a clan wanted to expand and colinize a new area they would have to sign on paper that the group will constantly be in contant communication with Karak Grung. Harkem was a black haired dwarf with bronze knut braids in his beard, though dunegar loved his friend as much as a brother but he is a bit eccentric when thinking about his inventions or building them... You know what he eccentric no matrer what he doing.

The Dwarves of Karak Grung were very happy with this new peaceful life this world gave them, it gave Engineers time to invent non-war realated items like the new steam powered mining equipment and safer ways of blasting out holes with much more controlled blasts , but still the dwarves knew that good times could always end so they kept the weapon and armour smiths ready to keep producing the weapons of war just in case. The brewery in the second depth was a marvel of dwarf engineering so much that some dwarfs actually shed tears at the thought of dwarfen ale. The beardling numbered more than most ever saw at Karak Azgal due the constant fighting, now little beardlings were with there parents and clan members learning about the trades of the family. The Runelord Varik Redfire had increased the number of apprentices to 47 witch was needed to accomodate the new Karaks demand for Runes. Thori's son Dunegar by the end of the first 10 years had 3 new siblings and already had been teaching his new brothers and sister on the finer points of combat. Unfortunaty Thori's wife Ulga died in child birth making the family greive for many days. The rangers had set up watch towers to keep vigil over the surface near the entrance gate, because the creatures in the everfree while nothing really scary compared to the monsters back in the world edge mountians, they seemed to have passive magic sort that let them do things that they shouldnt be able to like the dwarfen runes, the manticores in fact made exellent leather products that had aura of magic that was as strong as iron if tanned correctly, once the leather was done and made into armour it shinned with a faint glow. The damn timber wolfs were an oddity to most dwarfs the concept of wood being alive was stranger even to them and they thought those wood elves were crazy saying the forest was alive,but a couple were kept by the rangers as pets and gaurds in fact the leader Oril wildaxe had a alpha as tall as him to be his companion. The engineers had improved the desighns on the steam power contraptions that they had into what was affectionantly called the'dirt pusher'by most of the beardling. The mining clans were almost in near state of heat attacks from the shear amount of gems and ores two or three of the older ones acually had a heart attack. The only real enemy that irratated the dwarfs as of late were the hydras that live in the bogs a few miles away

As Dunegar and Hakem traveled through the everfree forest in the direction of the damnable bandit dogs were based at, he was enjoying the silence of the outdoors with his best friend until over the next hill there was a commotion of yelling and dirt being upturned into the air. When he had arrived over the hill the scene was quite funny ,Harkem seemmed to need a new lung from laughing so hard at the scene, but being captian taught him patience so they will observe for now.

"Eh Dunegar ar ya seein that 'ittle pink pony be makin noise when she bounces" Hakem said humorous in the ubserdity of a bouncing pink pony.

Xxxxxxxxx

Twilght Sparkle and her friends were trying to get into the daimond dog den to rescue Rarity from these mutts, but everytime sompony enters a hole it get filled before they reach the bottom. When her hyperactive friend Pinkie Pie exploded out of the last hole into the air, Pinkie landed at the feet of something she had never seen before. it was about her height ,but the muscles on it could almost outmatch a bull. The mane that was a rich color of red extended to its face down to the waist and seperated into braids. The armour thick and extremely well made, better than any other she would see on the royal guard ,the axe had engravings in a langague that she never seen before. The other seem to dressed in lighter clothes some chainmail here and there, the weapons were two small pieces of wood with a metal tube and a backpack with a binch of tools.

Then the more more heavily armed one spoke with a accent reminicant of the ponies of trotingham like accent with some variations.

"'ello 'ittle ponies could any of ya be pointing us to the daimond dog bandits 'at been around 'ere 'oh where are me 'anners im Dunegar Firebeard of the newly established hold of Karak Grung and captian of the gaurds in charge of takin out these killers,and raiders for terrorizing the merchants and travels inbetween the the real daimond dog clans and us, and my friend next to me be Harkem of the engineer guild."said Dunegar eyeing the Rainbow colored one because she was doing the same with distrust gaining alot of recpect for her Dwarvish additude toward strangers and her loyalty to her friends another admirable trait that was very dwarfish.

"Hiimpinkiedoyoulikecupcakes,doyoulikepartieshuhuhuhuh." the pink bouning pony yelled all in one breathe shocking the dwarfs that somthing could talk that fast without breathing even the Longbeard could'nt grumble about the old days that fast.

"Sorry about that she's ...differant anyway this is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and...my Number One Assistant Spike."the intellegant looking unicorn finished introducing her friends and assisant whom was looking at the jeweled blade in Dunegars hand, after gratefully pulling Pinkie away before she caused a international issue.

"it is okay lassy she just has alot of energy it reminds me of me sister Minira when she was young...wait that be a dragon KILL IT"Harkem pulled out his repeating pistol at Spike who cowered screaming at the top of his lungs behind Twilight whom put herself between the two"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LASS GET OUT OF THE WAY those dragon have killed me kin and ancestors for thousands of years." only to be covered in a purple magical glow to which to the amazment of those who dont know Dwarves are almost immune to magic so slowly he moved to push himself out of the magical aura shocking the group f ponies who knew twilight was only below the princess in pure magical power,until Dunegar punched him in the nose startling the ponies of the brutal way of stopping his friend who just shook his head and looked around as if lost.

"Thanks Dunegar i lost me 'ead for moment sorry me lad Dragon and Dwarf kind have fought since times inmemorable over the gems and precious ores" apologized Dunegar only to see concern on their faces."oh me nose"snap"there we go we dwarfs have heads like granite me lass no needing ta worry."assured Harkem.

The ground all the sudden burst open and 18 bandit dogs emerged from the ground charging the dwarves in a rage of having ruined their plans. Dunegar instantly cut the first down with his axe and smashing another with his shield breaking the dogs neck before spinning in a circle cutting the heads of two more,Harkem pulled out his pistols and started shooting as many as possible killing 5 of the charging mutts. At this point the ponies were scared of the dwarves for killing so easily, Applejack and Rainbow dash were almost about to charge in and jion the fray not likeing leaving the fighting to admitilly good fighters, Fluttershy was scared and angry of the life being taken so easily that went against everything she believed in, the little yellow pony ran up to dunegar to give him the stare before he could cut down the last bandit unaware that it was no match for the sheer stuborness of dwarfs.

" Lass ill be asking you to stop givin me that look before i give ya noggin a good thumpin" Dunegar said shocking the whole group of ponies never seen anything resist the stare. The Dwarves saw the sheer rage behind the yellow ones eyes so Dunegar added"ya dun seem to have relized they would kill you and your friend do ya wee lass."

Fluttershy almost started crying thinking that they would killed only to gasp when Harkem walked up one of the injured bandits and shot the remaining wounded with a grim face prompting Fluttershy to get angry but her friends held her back so not to anger the dwarfs whom were taking out their mining picks starting to very quikley dig into the tunnels. The ponies followed wanting to find rarity but the dwarves were already on the move at persisant sprint killing any of the raiders that attacked by the end of the tunnels they killed twenty of the dogs before entering the center where the leaders were,but when they got rarity had them all wrapped around her hoof with bandits begging to be taken away from the whining pony stunning the two dwarves. Harkem shook it off and bound the three leaders together. Turning to the ponies dunegar thanked them for staying reletivly calm in the face of death and they went there separate ways though twilight would tell the princess about this new race.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As dunegar returned to the new home of the dwarves,he saw a great community the clans had out done themselfs in the building of the tunnels and houses. He saw gem cutters making runestones and jewelry for many of the other clans, the mining clans with new technology such as the steam powered mining carts that took all the mined ore out of the mines to the furnaces. The merchants were seen working alongside their new friends the daimond dogs whom most dwarfs thought had exelant taste in gems. The doglike race had learned much from the dwarfs andmany coming to live in the newly dug tunnels with the miners. The engineers were still making strides in new gadgets and equitement that will of great use to the dwarfs. The baracks were full of boisterous laughing dwarfs enjoying good ale, company of friends and family were in attendance including dunegar's father and siblings. Once Dunegar saw his family he laughed at the stressed look on his fathers face from his sister pulling his beard to hard,but relized he would need to talk with thori about the first contact with ponykind.


End file.
